


Well, I Guess This is Growing Up

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Blink-182, Green Day
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheating, Dark Past, Drama, Drug Use, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Lust at First Sight, Marking, Sharing, Tattoos, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm an incoming freshman from San Francisco, now I'm moving... New city, new people, new stores, new home... & the ever so dreadful task of making new friends... great. But on the bright side... I can start over & no one knows... anything... Then I meet three boys, two of which just might kill me, but eh gotta make the best of it... You only get one chance at life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Usual Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This is all fictional & nonprofit (in other words I was bored Cx). I hope u enjoy & excuse my spelling errors! Thanks

Rawlston sluggishly crawled out of bed, literally she dragged her ass out of bed & to her bathroom. She showered rather quickly & straightened her "emo" hair, curling her bangs inward until they poked her eyelids. Next she brushed her teeth, she couldn't believe after all the energy drinks, & sodas that they were still white. Rawlston also made sure to slip on her band bracelets. She sighed & headed back to her room to dress. Splayed out on her bed were the choice clothes for her first day at this new school...

"Hell hole..." she sneered as she tugged on her pants. Rawlston made toast, & snatched her bag as it hung on a coat rack by the door. Her keys to her Kawasaki jingling as she walked, her bike was a lime green & black, she slipped on her helmet, revved the engine & sped off down the crowded streets.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rawlston makes friends, yea! (:D) One she doesn't like much but will put up with. Plus, she already has a new enemy 

Rawlston slipped off her helmet & clipped it to her bag, she didn't look anywhere except straight forward. She just wanted to graduate then leave. The hallways were crowded, people were pushy & whiny, & Rawlston bit back her tongue when a truly disrespectful blonde knocked in her, then blamed her!

"Watch where you're going!" The blonde hissed. Rawlston snorted at her response & rolled her eyes.

"Honey, you were in my way. So you watch where you're going blondey," Rawlston responded back more venomously. The blonde huffed & walked off, ooo's rising from the other teens. Rawlston watched her a little longer, seeing her as she disappeared into a group- probably her clique- then cuddling up under a boy's arm. Rawlston didn't care enough to see what poor sap fell for the blonde's"innocence"; he was tall & thin, that's all she noticed.

***

Rawlston walked casually out of the office after receiving her ID card, & schedule she'd have the remainder of her year. She popped a piece of gum in her mouth & stopped by her locker, she glanced over the combination & entered it with ease. She crumpled the paper & stuck it in her back pocket; she had good memory. Rawlston crammed her books; Geometry, Biology, English, & her German book. That's right bitches, German- bitches love German. The bell rung just as she finished emptying the contents of her bag into her locker, for the most part. She locked her locker, eyes scanning over her schedule for first period; C-102, Geometry. She sighed to herself, she barely passed Algebra.

***

Rawlston took the seat in the far corner, furthest from the door, & teacher; but closest to the window. She blanked out the entire period, writing down the theorems, & examples, but not truly focusing on the work.

"Mr.Hoppus... Already starting off the year tardy I see?" The teacher spoke. His monotone voice bringing her back to reality, she blinked, looking at the lanky male like everyone else. His hair was slightly spiked, brown, & his ears pierced with small silver rings. His smirk was just as cocky as his face.

"Fuck yea Mr.Deer," The Hoppus boy replied smoothly. Rawlston rolled her eyes as the girls swooned for the sweet talker.

"Watch your language Hoppus," he warned as the boy walked past him. Rawlston shrank further in her seat the closer he got, he walked down her row, heading straight to the back. She hoped someone would take the seat next to her. But no one did- except Hoppus. He sank down in the chair, leaning back in it until it looked like he would slide out, but alas his long legs hit the desk in front of him. The teacher- Mr.Deer- continued his explanation of quadrilaterals & polygons.

"Psst." Rawlston looked at Hoppus, he could see the annoyance in her eyes- perfect person to bug. "I'm Mark Hoppus, this is my first time seeing you around. You new?" He asked quietly. Rawlston nodded slightly & returned her attention to the board, jotting down freshly written notes. She did admit, Mark was kind intriguing- in a non-I-like-you way, she watched him from the corner of her eye. Marl groaned quietly & decided to sit up straight. 'Ha, serves him right for slouching,' she thought. Rawlston continued glancing at him the rest of the period. He mostly sat there, but finally decided to get out his notebook, but even then Rawlston had taken notice to the words- lyrics she thinks- scribbled all over the pages; some following the lines, others teetering off being completely straight, & others going diagonal.

Rawlston accidentally dropped her pen, & the little shit bounced over to Mark, "Can you hand my pen... Please?" She asked. Mark looked away from his chicken scratch writing, a crooked smile being shown- he did have a nice smile- he glanced down at the pen & leant over to pick it up. He held it out to Rawlston in the flat of his palm, as if feeding a horse a carrot, Rawlston reached for it & was careful not to initiate any contact; she didn't want him getting the wrong idea. "Thanks." She murmured looking him in the eye- they were a stunning blue.

Mark nodded, "Welcome... Freshman..." he murmured back as his eyes slid back to his pencil & opened book. Rawlston gasped, how did he know she was a freshman? She couldn't transferred from another school & been another grade, but he knew? "I know everything that goes on around this school... Everything & everyone isn't safe." He said playfully. It made Rawlston want to transfer again, what if he found out? What if he already knew? The bell rung, Rawlston quickly put everything into her bag once she wrote down the homework, then quickly but casually walked put of class. She could faintly hear Mark calling out to her; thank god he didn't know her name.

***

Second period was guitar. 'Good, something I'm good at,' she thought setting down her stuff next to her chair. The guitar room was nothing special; it did have a mini bleacher where chairs were sat, the music stands sat in the corner in racks, the guitars could be left here in a small room, & plus the teacher sold snacks. She watched everyone walk into the classroom; there were only twenty, Rawlston counted... twice. The bell rung & all the teacher did was tell them to work on a tab, or song they wished to play at the end of the year for the concert.

"Concert?" Rawlston gulped, she wasn't much for attention. She hated it, she was too nervous in front of people. Someone nudged her, she looked at the guy. He had his hair in a Mohawk, & the center of his lower lip was pierced. His eyes a shocking light blue, & the side of his neck, & some of his arms were tattooed too.

"Don't worry. She has us play in front of the class weekly, get yah ready. Calm down," he said softly. His smile kind & one Rawlston was calm with. She nodded, he stood & patted her shoulder. "I'm Travis Barker. If you need anything freshie, Im'ma be over there." He said nodding his head in the direction of a drum set. Rawlston raised a brow, "I'm helping a friend in guitar, he wants me & another friend to play with him for the concert; like a band. Haha, I wish he would get it through his head being in a band is a long shot... Or a successful at that. Anyways, see yah..."

"Rawlston Creed," Rawlston spoke up. Travis nodded & gave her shoulder a light squeeze before walking to the drum set, the bleachers creaking under his weight as they did everybody's. She strummed songs she learned over the break mindlessly, she no longer needed to think about the next chord, she'd just played. The entire time she played she watched Travis, his skills on drums did impress her, & Rawlston was never easily impressed. But his gracefulness as he threw up his arm to come down on a crash cymbal, or the snare drum was downright hypnotic.

Travis set down his drumsticks & walked over to her, "Hey Rawl, wanna join me? I'm sure there's a song we both know." He offered extending a hand. Rawlston blinked & blushed from embarrassment; he had to have caught her staring. She nodded & took his hand as he helped her to stand, others watched them in wonder.

"Okay... What song?" She asked quietly. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, all the eyes on her made her really uncomfortable. Travis noticed.

"You know Nirvana?" Rawlston nodded. "Let's play something simple... Smells Like Teen Spirit?" He asked. She nodded & lifted her fingers to the neck of her Doc Martin acoustic, she readied & began to play. Travis joined & together they played completely in sync, Rawlston had closed her eyes knowing the song by heart. Travis watched in admiration as her fingers glided what looked to be effortlessly over the frets of the guitar, hitting chord for chord, strum for strum.

"That was amazing!" Someone hooted from the applause behind Rawlston. She turned around in her chair, eyes on the ground & only glancing up occasionally.

"Is she part of yours & Mark's band?" Someone else asked. Rawlston shivered at the mention of the boy who knew everything about everyone. Travis rested a hand on her shoulder once again, the contact calming her & her clammy hands.

"Nah, she's not, but she'd make a good addition eh?" Everyone agreed & Travis turned to Rawlston. "Well, you heard em. You wanna join? You don't have to play nor sing, you can sell our CDs, be a roadie, or band merch person." He said with a smile. Rawlston couldn't say no, Travis was too kind.

"Of course." The bell rung.

***

Third period was boring English, & P.E was fourth; now lunch! Rawlston sighed in exhaust, she never ran over break & became lazy, & nearly died on the lap. She straightened her clothing in the restroom & walked to the cafeteria, she glanced over the options of food, ignoring it all as she went to find a table. None were open...

"Hey, Rawl!" Only one person so far called her that.

"Travis, hey..." she said as she was whizzed around. Travis gave her a wide smile & held out his arms, Rawlston got the hint & hugged him. His hand remained on her back as he guided her to a table.

"Come. Sit with us, no one messes with us," he said encouragingly. Rawlston merely followed, not wishing to offend him. Travis had her sit besides him, another girl with jet black hair on his other side. She was pale, & her eyes were a deep brown, her eyeliner was perfect.

"Hi, I'm Talia," she said with a small wave. Rawlston returned the gesture & smiled as well; Talia was quiet & reserved, much like Travis has been in guitar. Travis kissed Talia's forehead & continued chatting with someone across the table, Rawlston looked up & quietly cursed; Mark. Mark heard & looked up at her, smirking.

"Hello again," he purred. Rawlston glared at him causing Talia & Travis to laugh. "Well, guess I can't have em all." He said straightening his posture.

"I'm not a fucking Pokémon... Dick," Rawlston growled at him. Talia covered her mouth as she chuckled, Travis gasped quietly. Mark cocked a brow at her, but decided to ignore the insult & went back to his conversation with Travis. Talia moved to sit besides Rawlston.

"So ma'am, Travis told me you can play, is it true?" Talia asked sweetly. She was so kind, it kind of hurt. Rawlston nodded & removed a Monster from her pack, she popped the tab & took a swig. "Do you write music & stuff?" She asked.

"Yea, I'm better with lyrics than actual harmony & melody of songs." She explained.

Talia nodded, "That's pretty cool. Now I'm not the only girl here who actually likes my boyfriend's music." She said.

Rawlston cocked a brow,"He, actually has a girlfriend?" She said looking to Mark. He was talking & food was falling from his mouth as he did so.

She nodded, "Surprisingly yes. But his girlfriend & Tom's are sluts, they won't listen to neither Travis nor I, they think they're actually in love." Talia said with an eye roll.

"How long have you & Travis been together?" Rawlston asked curiously. Talia looked at Travis; love, lust, & admiration in her eyes. Rawlston knew love when she saw it, & Talia & Travis were both head over heels.

"Well, we're seniors & we got together in sixth grade, sooo... Six years. I can't imagine being with anyone else, we're going to marry after graduation," Talia said. Rawlston nodded happy for the two, "You're invited. I barely know you, but I see great things from you as long as you hang with us." She said in the utmost respect. "Ew here she comes..." Talia moved back to Travis' side. Rawlston watched as the same blonde from this morning walked over, hips swishing too much, her hazel eyes burning with a fire like no other. The clicking of her heels abruptly stopped as she stood next to Mark. The world's smuggest smirk on his face.

"May I help you?" He asked.

She huffed, "Damn straight, where's my boyfriend? Where's Tom?" Her voice was high & whiny, & Rawlston groaned aloud at the sound of it. "Do you have a problem?" She said coping an attitude.

"Yes, your voice is annoying. Mark, tell her where her adult ass boyfriend is before I literally sock a bitch," Rawlston snapped back. Mark's eyebrows raised considerably high.

"Good point..." he turned back to her, "Hilary, why is it you're looking for him? He's a grown ass man, he doesn't need you to baby sit him?" Mark agreed.

"He has something of mine & I need it back," Hilary said annoyed.

Rawlston cleared her throat, "If you mean your virginity, I doubt you're getting that back." She said smiling.

Talia laughed, "Rawlston, she never had it to begin with!" Everyone busted into laughter. Travis patted Rawlston's shoulder, Mark high fived her.

"Ah, this girl- this girl!" Mark said pointing a finger at Rawlston. "I like you. Most people wouldn't have done that." Travis kicked Mark, "Ouch- fuck, why?!" Travis glared at him.

"What, why?" Rawlston asked worried.

"Hilary, she's a conniving bitch. She's destroyed peoples reputations in a matter of days, that's why most don't stay up to her," Travis explained quietly.

Rawlston grinned, "She has nothing on me. I'm too new to this school to have any rep in general, besides pissing her off," she said. Travis nodded, they talked the remainder of lunch.

***

Fifth & sixth period were boring. But once home, Rawlston cleaned & cooked & finished her homework. It was nine thirty by the time she crawled into bed, tired but still wide awake. She remembered what Talia & Travis told her about Hilary, she barely had anything on Rawlston. As long as she didn't find that one black hole in Rawlston's past, she'd be fine. Rawlston also wanted to know who would dare date such a bitch; she had to meet Tom.


	3. That's Tom?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Rawlston meets Tom.

School went by much more slowly today, but Travis & Talia made it bearable. Even Mark helped contribute to her laughter of today, Mark kept making comments in the background in Mr.Deer's class that eventually got him sent out; but it was worth. Rawlston decided to leave her bike at home instead she downgraded for today, she unlocked her locker & pulled out her long board. It's wheels were a cherry red, the grip tape solid black as usual, & underneath was a squid. Rawlston made her way down the steps & met up with Mark at the bottom.

He casually rested his hand on her shoulders as they walked, "So have you met Tom yet?" Mark asked. Rawlston got use to Mark's flirtatious ways in a just a day, along with him being touchy.

Rawlston shook her head, "No, I don't even know what he looks like." She replied. Mark nodded & looked around, he easily found his- much like himself- lanky friend. Hilary could be seen curled under his friend Tom's arm, it disgusted Mark.

"There," he said gesturing with his chin, "That's Tom." He said. Rawlston looked over at the group, the tallest one standing out. Rawlston noticed he didn't look like the others in the group, Hilary belonged & only because she was fake... But Tom stood out, besides being the tallest there, he didn't dress like them; they wore mainstream clothing, & he wore baggy clothing & band tees. Most had there hair still up & gelled down, Tom's swished over his eye, plus the lower side on his bottom lip was pierced with a small silver hoop, & his ears held small stretchers.

"Woah... He looks out of place... Like Waldo," Rawlston commented. Mark laughed & continued their walk to Travis, & Talia.

"Yea, we know... We're losing him to them..." Rawlston picked up the sadness in Mark's voice. She wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. The affection surprising him.

"What happened?" She asked into his chest. Mark sighed, his arms already curling around her waist.

He pressed his forehead to hers, "Come back to my place... We'll talk then, okay?" Mark asked softly.

Rawlston nodded, "Okay." She agreed. Mark smiled, his blue eyes showing emotions she never seen before. He placed an innocent kiss to her forehead, & they continued to Travis & Talia. The couple had been eyeing the two, smiling as they approached.

"What were you two talking about?" Travis asked coolly.

Rawlston shrugged, "Mark here was telling me about Tom." She said.

"What about Tom?" Another voice asked from behind. Rawlston turned, coming face to face with Hilary.

"Just explaining who you were," Rawlston said glaring one final time before looking at Tom. Tom's brown eyes twinkled in wonder.

"Mmm... Mark," Tom said. Mark looked up, "We still on for tonight?" He asked throwing a sideways glance at Rawlston. Rawlston didn't care to see Mark's response, she just stared blankly at Hilary as the blonde glared at her. She could, however, feel Tom's eyes burning into her.

"Of course bro. What movie are we watching tonight?" replied Mark. Rawlston watched the happiness in his eyes morph to annoyance as Tom leaned over to kiss Hilary.

"Hilary wants to watch John Tucker Must Die," Tom said looking Mark in the eye. The tension was evident & holding the eye contact was to prove who was more dominant; Tom was intimidating Mark. Mark just nodded & chuckled sheepishly.

"Alright, good choice Hilary. So, Rawlston... Shall we go?" Mark asked quietly. His hands were shoved deep in his pockets, head lung low, shoulders sinking inward, & eyes to the ground. Rawlston smiled softly at him & looped his arm with hers.

"Yea, we can go now." She popped her board up in her other hand, & carried it as they walked to Mark's house.

"Guys, we can drop you off," Travis reminded jingling his keys. Mark shook his head, unable to look up, he was afraid to meet Tom's gaze. They continued walking in silence, the cool air chilled Rawlston but not in a bad way.

***

Mark fished his keys out his back pocket. Rawlston looked at the nice front yard, it had neatly cut bushes & a small tree. He unlocked the door & pushed inside, his slender fingers curling lightly around Rawlston to lead her inside. She followed.

"Here, let me take your jacket," he said extending his hands. Mark helped her to slip it off her shoulders, a small insignificant grin showing through. He hung it up besides his own & led her to the kitchen, where his mom was. "Hi mom, what'cha making?" Mark asked catching a whiff of the delicious smells.

His mom smiled, "You're home earlier Mark, where are Travis & Talia? Oh, who's this?" She said turning to them. Rawlston remained hidden mostly behind Mark. Mark moved, no longer sheltering her from his mother.

"She's new to our school, her names Rawlston," Mark said. Rawlston shook her hand lightly, a blush tinting her cheeks. "Rawlston, I'd like you to meet my mother." He said.

"Hi, it's a pleasure meeting you," Rawlston said politely. Mark's mother's eyes lite up.

"Oh, you're so polite, & it's a pleasure meeting you too." She said. "Here Mark, you two go hang out. I was baking cookies." She handed Mark a plate of chocolate chip cookies. Mark's features lite up like a kids, Rawlston found it adorable.

"Thanks mom!" He said pressing a kiss to her cheek. "C'mon, my room's upstairs." Rawlston followed him up the stairs. Mark set down the tray & swept all these papers off his bed. "Here, you can sit." He said. Rawlston looked at the- now- messy floor.

"Uh, I'll stand but what's between you & Tom? You literally cowered back there, just saying," Rawlston said. "But honestly, why are you two so weird around each other?" She asked nibbling in a cookie. Mark huffed & fell onto his bed, bouncing slightly, he grabbed a picture frame from his bedside table. It depicted two boys smiling wide & happily.

"Hilary happened." He said flatly, "We were best friends since we were a year old, as time went on we grew closer. We'd go everywhere together & were not allowed to be separated unless going home, I loved Tom like blood... I still do." Mark tossed the photo at the foot of the bed.

"Continue." Rawlston said as she began picking up the papers. Mark stared at her a bit before deciding to continue;

"Middle school we protected each other, fought for one another. We met Travis sixth grade, & we just clicked... He was the first we allowed into our little group, our pack. Then high school rolled around, & Tom met Hilary ninth grade year. She was deemed prettiest in the whole school, she got whatever she desired, anyone she wanted..." He trailed off.

Rawlston looked at him, "But, why Tom? He's nothing like her nor her group." She pointed out. She placed the neatly stacked papers on his desk.

Mark snickered, "It was my fault. I crossed her, I trashed her sweet sixteen in the middle of the year. She grew furious & threatened to get me back, she knew I had no care for personal possessions. So she went for a low blow, went out with Tom. Said she loved him, & took him away from me. I hate her- I hate her so fucking much," Mark hissed quietly. "We've grown so far apart... The only reason I still talk to him is because of the band. It wasn't my dream in the first place, Tom put the idea in my head... I swore whatever it took to make his dream a reality."

"Even if it meant your constant suffering..." Rawlston murmured. "Woah, Mark I could never do that. Promises were never my forte." She admitted with a playful grin. She wished to lighten the cloud darkening Mark's life, but she had been three years too late.

"Haha, I was like you, but trust me. When you find people who mean the world to you, you'll do anything to ensure their happiness & wellbeing," spoke Mark ominously.

"Yea, that would make sense... Can't wait til I find people like that."

"Promise me something?" Mark questioned innocently. Rawlston's eyes narrowed at the request. He stood & walked over to her, taking her hands in his. "Whatever happens, be there for me if Tom & them aren't." He said. Rawlston seen the uncertainty pass through his soft blue eyes.

She blinked, "Okay, whatever you say Hoppus." She smiled coyly at him. Mark smirked & leaned in, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Now he had a new ritual. Mark moved to the bathroom next to his computer.

"Im'ma shower. That alright with you?" He asked sheepishly. Rawlston nodded & laid down on his bed with a book for Biology. Mark stripped in the same room as Rawlston, she did watch him & get an eyeful; she smirked in delight.

***

Mark walked out the bathroom with his boxers on, towel around his shoulders. He smiled warmly at the sight of Rawlston curled up under the covers on his bed, her brown hair puffing out the top. He heard a knock at the door, knowing it was Travis & them. He poked Rawlston awake.

"Hey girlie, everyone's here," he whispered. Rawlston rolled onto her back as Mark ripped off the covers, she shivered as the cold air hit her once warm jean clad legs.

"Nooo, I'm still tired," she whined grabbing Mark's arms as he tried pulling her out of bed. He smirked & tried getting back his arms, instead Rawlston tugged back causing Mark to fall forward. "Oomph!" Rawlston said as he knocked the wind out of her.

"Your fault retard," Mark said holding himself above her with his arms. He actually noticed for the first time Rawlston's eyes were an odd gold color, & the light shining through the window only made them lighter. "Woah, your eyes are pretty." He commented.

"Thanks," Rawlston said grateful. Mark rolled his eyes & leaned down to press his lips to hers. Rawlston didn't fight, one hand rested lightly on his hip, & the other held tight to the back of his neck. Mark was much delighted at the taste of chocolate in her mouth, their tongues fighting for dominance. Mark had won & Rawlston relaxed, allowing Mark the pleasure of exploring her mouth with confident strokes of his tongue. He traced her teeth, & learned every contour of her mouth in a matter of minutes. Mark groaned as Rawlston's short finger nails dug into his shoulders, leaving little cresant shaped grooves. Rawlston moaned into his mouth when he slipped a hand under her shirt, & began to massage her breast.

"C'mon, they're waiting," Mark said pulling away. Rawlston whined but see as Mark's lips were swollen, & slick with chap stick & spit; she could deal. Reluctantly she followed downstairs with Mark after he changed. They were greeted by mostly friendly faces & some unfamiliar to Rawlston.

***

Rawlston learned of the new additions to the group; Billie Joe, Mike, & Tré. They started the movie; popcorn, soda, & chips out on the table where Tom had his feet propped up. Talia sat on Travis' lap, head resting on his shoulder at an angle Rawlston would deem uncomfortable. Hilary (ugh) was laying on the couch, head on Tom's thigh. Her face read disgust but no one noticed (or cared). Rawlston sat on the arm of the chair Mark sat in, her side resting somewhat against his, & his arm draped around her waist subconsciously.

"This movie sucks," Billie commented half way through the movie. Rawlston found it entertaining. Billie sat on the floor with Mike & Tré, all seeming bored by the movie. "Let's go get high." Billie suggested.

"Shut up Billie," Mark said waving him off. Billie glared back at Mark with pale green eyes, he looked to Tré & Mike. They nodded & followed out the blonde haired boy. They continued watching the movie.

***

"Mark..." Travis whispered. "Im'ma take Talia home." He said lifting his sleeping girlfriend. Mark nodded & escorted them to the door. Rawlston at one point- she doesn't even remember when- wound up in Mark's lap, his arms around her waist. His blue eyes still focused on the movie, not once batting a lash at the position they were in; so she ignored it too. Once again Rawlston could feel Tom's eyes burning into her, it made her uncomfortable. She took a chance & glanced at him, their eyes locking onto one another.

Tom smirked, 'I want you.' He mouthed the words. Rawlston gasped to quietly for Mark to hear. Her eyes subconsciously looked at Hilary as she yawned then back to Tom. He shrugged, 'Fuck her. I want you.' Tom repeated.

"Mark... Can I go sleep in your room?" Rawlston asked. She curtained her hair over her face, blocking Tom's view of her mouth. Mark looked at her worried & nodded, "Thanks." She said. Mark smiled small & leaned up to peck her lips. She smirked against his lips, hearing Tom gasp.

***

Rawlston was buried under the covers by the time Tom got there. He peeled them back, grinning ear to ear at the girl.

"Freshman eh? Fucking tease," he growled crawling on top of her. Rawlston pretended to still be asleep on her side, suppressing her smile. Tom leaned in closer, dragging his lips over the shell of her ear. "Mark? Fucking my best friend? That's actually kinda hot to think about." He murmured, his breath tickling her ear. Rawlston shivered as his fingertips grazed a patch of skin where her shirt had risen up, his hands were cold.

Rawlston smirked, "Damn right I'm a fucking tease." She growled & nipped at his earlobe. "Now please Thomas. I must be getting to sleep... Oh & don't we have the rest of the week off?" Rawlston asked.

"Yea, school has to- fuck!" Tom cursed as Rawlston bit rather harshly at his neck, leaving a visible bruise.

"Okay, you can leave now." She pushed him off & went back to being buried in covers.

***

Mark climbed the stairs after Hilary & Tom left, along with cleaning up. He stripped down to his boxers & curled into the blankets along side Rawlston. He draped an arm around her, pulling her closer to his body, & rested his face in the crook of her neck.

"Night." He whispered. A soft snore fell from Rawlston but that was all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS. Tom in any chapters with Rawlston... Will equal out to complications/situations ^~^
> 
> Also, this story will be on hold for the time being (sorry for the inconvenience)


End file.
